There is a need to mount parking meters at a given height above the ground to facilitate the ease of use by users parking their vehicles. Typically a parking meter is mounted on a pole. Conventional poles are simply a length of hollow steel tube. The metal tube is typically sunk into a recess formed in the concrete while it is still wet so that the hardened concrete retains the pole in place. Alternatively, a bottom mounting flange can be secured to the pole at the bottom end thereof, and the flange is fastened to bolts protruding from the cement slab.
The conventional pole systems present multiple drawbacks. First, it is difficult or impossible to run electrical power and communication lines or wiring up through the pole to the meter if the meter requires such connectivity. Second, the rotational alignment of the pole with respect to the meter cannot be changed. Thus, the meter may not be capable of being ideally aligned with respect to the street, or the pole must be replaced when the meter is replaced. Also, exposed mounting hardware at the base of the pole is vulnerable to vandals and thieves who may unbolt and steal the meter. Thus, there is a need for an improved pole mount, mounting system and method of mounting a parking meter.